Seven Remain
by AnnoyingEachOtherSince2007
Summary: Out of 75 Hunger Games only seven victors remain. Here are one shots for each of them about who they are after Mockingjay, regrets, memories, reasons for who they are, and maybe even hope. Please Review
1. Drunk

Haymitch: Drunk

Twenty-four years, forty eight tributes, and hundreds of bottle of alcohol. That has been his life ever since he had won the Hunger Games. He had lost count of how many funerals he had gone to and how many dirty looks he had gotten from the families of the kids he couldn't get out of the arena. He couldn't even remember when he had stopped going to them. But that didn't mean that he didn't care about them. None of them were fighters, they were just kids, scared to death just like he had been, desperate just to go home, hole there family in their arms, like he wished he could do.

Until he met two of them, fighters both of them. She was strong, deadly if you could get her mad enough, not eager to kill, but willing to do it. She had volunteered for her sister, protecting her as he suspected she always had. A girl who had to fight for her life everyday, being from the Seam, he vaguely recognized her from the Hob.

He was strong in a different way the the girl, pure muscle form hours of labor in his father's bake shop. Coming from what was expected to be a comfortable life in District 12, it was shocking to see the darkness in his blue eyes when he spoke of his family.

It began how it usually did, they asked for advice but when he gave his usual "Stay alive" the boy actually hit him, the girl throw a knife at him. Most of the past tributes burst into tears when he told them this, once or twice they just glared at him. These two were fighters, he was sure of it, but he needed them to be smart.

He had watched them fight, both with and for each other. He would never admit it, but he was rather fond of them, two kids who dared to fall in love at the worst time possible. They had made it out of two Games and a rebellion. Broken and beaten as they were, they still fought and by some miracle lived.

He wish he would have tried harder to mentor the tributes before them, maybe he could have gotten at least one out. But he knew why he didn't, it was too painful to build up those kids hope as well as his own, just to make it that much worse when they did lose. Instead he surrounded himself with alcohol to make himself forget that those kids were people. He had never learned their names calling them 'darlin', 'kid', or 'shorty', it was easier that way, they were easier to forget.

The Hunger Games were gone now, he wasn't a mentor anymore, not that he had been a good one. If he was honest with himself he never considered that he was one. He made apperances at parties were no one wanted to talk to him, he showed up drunk at the reaping year after year and he ignored kids who were counting on him.

He wasn't a mentor, he was a drunk.

**Please Review**


	2. Genius

Beetee: Genius

He was told from a young age that he was brilliant. Always messing with thing that he shouldn't have, trying to make something new. Since he was convinced that he was a genius he never thought that he would be reaped for the Hunger Games, he was too smart. As all geniuses sometimes are he was mistaken when it mattered the most. Nobody thought that he stood a chance, he was a small,skinny kid, nobody would look at him twice.

Training was brutal, he lacked the strength to do any real damage with any weapon. His mentor barely seem to have any hope for him and for that he resented him. He had managed to pull a score of a four out of twelve, low for District 3. The words 'witty' or charming were not words that described him so his interview fell flat and didn't do him any favors. No one had any hope for him, but he proved them wrong when he won using electrical equipment from the Cornucopia.

In all his years of mentoring only one came out of the arena, a girl by the name of Wiress. She was like the little sister he had never had she understood him as no one else ever could. She was a little crazy which was fine with him, no one ever realized that he would grow to depend on her as much as she depended on him. They grew close over the years and eventually started finishing each others sentences. Later she would be called Nuts, and he would be called Volts.

After being rescued from the arena which stole his dear Wiress from him he was determined to help the rebellion in any way he could. He ended up building weapons, bows, guns, anything that could be used by anyone at all. The boy from 12 helped him when he could and he was brilliant, his designs were perfect. Too perfect in the hands of the Rebel president. Used on children that were only trying to help, including the Mockingjay's sister. The Mockingjay herself was badly burned and some say she went mad after losing her sister. She had taken out the rebel president that ordered the bombs to be dropped when the president of Panem laughed.

He know knew the danger of intelligence, taken from the world were dozens of innocent children who were only trying to help. The destruction he and the boy had caused would haunt him the rest of his life. He wished for a world where he wasn't a genius, where he was never reaped for the Hunger Games, he even wished for a world where he was never born.

He had always been a genius, outsmarting everyone he ever went against, building things, he even helped end the Games for good. He paid the price for all of it, and would spend his remaining years trying to cope with it.

He was a genius and he always would be, but he was to smart for anyone's own good.

**Please Review**


	3. Killer

Johanna: Killer

She had won the Hunger Games at fifteen years of age, not unheard of, but not usual. What was unusual was that she was a girl from District 7 with a training score of 2. She was the girl who had fooled Panem, the weak girl who had burst into tears when she had been reaped. Until she had gotten that axe in her hand, then she was dangerous, killing everyone who stood in her way. She had gotten out of the arena, much to the surprise of her family, mentor, and all of Panem.

Everyone has assumed it was an act, that she acted all weak and helpless so that no other tribute would pay her any mind. Several other tributes had used that plan in the past but none of them had pulled it off as well as she had. She believed that part of that was because a few out of the thousands of tears she had cried were real. She didn't want to fight in the Games, she didn't want to kill, but she would if she had too.

But one thing she had refused to do was let Snow sell her and she paid the price dearly for it. Everyone she had ever cared about was gone, what was the point of life if there was no one to share it with? She now spent her days acting tough and pretending that she didn't care about anything or anyone.

She had never gotten her tributes through the Games, all of them were too weak or stupid to do it. It was better that way, they didn't have to live the life she did. The worst part was the families kept glaring at her and one man even went as far as telling her exactly what he thought of her. She hated each and every one of them, they didn't understand, if they knew they would leave her alone. Soon the tough exterior she had hid behind slowly became who she was, the tough girl who didn't care about who she hurt.

That the rebellion started, she had know several people who had died for the sake of rebellion. What shocked her was how much that had bothered her, other victors who she had mentored with for years. Even her mentor who had given up on her years before, It didn't matter if that was her plan, he still shouldn't have given up on her. The rebellion was won but it was much like the victory of her Games, bitter. The cost was high, too many people were lost, this time she found she truly didn't care. The torture and her life had hardened her, there was no saving her. The girl she used to be was gone, died with her family. Nobody loved her, she longed for the feel of her mothers hand on her forehead when she was sick. She missed the teasing of her brothers, she missed being a normal girl.

She was a killer, not a murderer, a killer. She keeps reminding herself there was a difference.

**Thank you to _OfMockingjaysAndPrimroses_ for being my first and only (so far) reviewer any imput at all from anybody would be awesome.**


	4. Mother

Annie: Mother

Insane, crazy, unstable, these were words that had described her ever since she had won the Hunger Games. She had never been strong like he had been, letting the Capitol take everything he had so the people he loved would be okay. She had loved him, and had been lucky enough for him to love her back. They had almost had it, almost had the chance to be happy, then he had gone on that mission and never came back.

One of the few things that she remembered as clear as if it had happened minutes ago, the reaping when she was seventeen. Her name had been called and she thought she was dead, that was until she met him. He was her mentor and he for some reason believed in her. She knew that she wouldn't have made it out of the games without him. But she wasn't the same as she had been, even more different then the other victors. When she had woken up after her victory he was standing over her wearing a sad smile, as if his suspicion was correct, she was broken. He was her saving grace, light in the darkness or whatever anyone wanted to call it, he had saved her as much as he could. They had slowly fallen in love and in those moments life was perfect no matter what had happened.

He had left her when she had needed him, she would always need him and he wasn't coming back. She often felt anger run through her at him for leaving, even though she knows its not his fault. If he had just been more careful he would have come back and they could have been happy. If he had loved her as much as he said he did why didn't he come back to her? Why did he have to go at all? Someone else could have gone and left someone else a lonely widow.

But she couldn't be mad at him forever, she loved him too much for that. Besides that was the kind of person he was, he couldn't let the threat to his loved ones remain. He had to do something, anything to help save Panem, even if it endangered his life. On some level she understood why he did it, he wanted to keep the world safe for his son.

Their son who will never meet his father, his wonderful, caring father. This beautiful boy that she had been blessed with was her whole world now, the last piece of him she will ever have. The child would grow up to be exactly like him, she could already tell. That little boy had already saved her in ways he will never know just by being with her. Her son would be loved and taken care of as long as she was on this earth, because he needed her, just like she needed him.

She was no longer a wife, but she was a mother and she will not let his child down.

**Thank you to those who reviewed, any input at all would be helpful **


	5. Artist

Peeta: Artist

His family was more financially stable the most in District 12, but that didn't mean he had a easy life. Sure he was popular at school and well like by most of his peers, but his home life left something to be desired. He was the youngest of three brothers and was often picked on because of it.

However that paled in comparison to his mother, a bad tempered woman how insisted on screaming whenever she felt the need to. He had heard the Seam children call her "the witch" and was inclined to agree with them. The woman was a horror really, she had once smacked him for 'accedentlly' burning bread. She yelled, no screamed, at starving children who went through her garbage trying to find something to eat. One was a girl who had just lost her father in a mining accident, that was the bread burning incident, it had been worth it see the hope in that girls face.

When he and that girl had been reaped for the Hunger Games his mother had admitted that she was a fighter, but said nothing to reassure her own son. His father on the other hand, hugged him and wished him luck, the baker had always been a gentle man and it hurt him deeply to say goodbye to his son for possibly the last time. He didn't expect to make it back, to win, but when he did he was not alone. She came back with him, the girl who he loved but she didn't love him back. It was painful when he realized it and part of him was mad at her and even madder then himself for believing it.

The they were reaped again and the rebellion started, he had been tortured by the Capitol. The worst part was after he had started to recover and remembered that he had hurt his love, he had tried to kill her. Somehow she had forgiven him for all the pain he had caused her, the physical pain, the harsh words, and the blame that he had piled on her. She was his beauty in this wicked world that was full of ugly things. He felt the same hope that had filled her eyes years ago when he had thrown her the bread in the rain, but she had lost it.

That was why he painted, he wanted to make something beautiful that she could see to remember that there were beautiful things left in this world. Trying to bring back the light in her eyes, that had been lost for so long. Slowly they had recovered together, bring each other out of nightmares and giving space and invading it when needed.

He had saved her as he had wanted to do years before, just like she had saved him in the arena. They had saved each other in ways only they could. Out of all the darkness in the world, he was able to see the beauty, to recreate it and show it to the rest of the world to prove there was something more.

That is why he was an artist.

**I've never written Peeta before, I hope I did OK. Any imput at all would be great.**


	6. Survivor

Katniss: Survivor

Hunt, trade, eat, work, survive, that had been her life ever since her father had died. Before then her family had struggled to get by, but nothing like they had after the mining accident. The burden of taking care of a family had fallen on her eleven year old shoulders. Some times she wondered if family was the right word, a little sister and a mother that might as well have died with her husband. She was angry at her mother, they were all grieving, they all missed him, but they needed her and she wasn't there. How was she suppost to forgive that?

So she hunted, alone in the woods without her father was the only way to feed what was left of her family. That is where she met the boy with the snares, first they were just hunting partners, watching each others backs and making sure they were safe. Over the years that safety grew into comfort, a friendship that couldn't be broken because to need to survive far outweighed whatever issue they could find with each other. He became her best friend and eventually they became each others, needing nobody else. As they grew older the innocent friendship grew into something more, a forbidden attraction that nether of them could find the courage to act on.

But he was not the most important person in her life, her sister was. A sweet little girl who couldn't hurt a fly and cared for ugly kittens and sick goats. A girl who was as sweet and as beautiful as the flower she was named for, unusually happy for a person who grew up in the Seam, until she was reaped. She couldn't bare to see her little sister die in the Hunger Games so she volunteered. Signing away her own life so her sister might live and would fight to the death with the boy who had saved her life. Somehow both of them came home and with them a new feeling that she was not used to. She was not fighting feeling between her best friend and the boy with the bread.

Feelings that only grew stronger when she was reaped again, escaped from the arena, and started the rebellion. She had come close to losing both of them, she had lost so many people that she didn't think she couldn't live without ether of them. She had broken both of their hearts and regretted it deeply as she saw her best friend cry in front of her for the first time and as she felt the hatred of her star crossed lover after the high-jacking.

But nothing could compare to the pain of losing her little sister, the one person she had willingly let herself love. Torn apart by a bomb that may have been her best friend's design. She didn't blame him for he could not have known, but she could never look at him the same way again.

So she killed the person responsible and after months of being away she finally went home where her family didn't exist anymore. Until the boy with the bread came back and she knew she would survive.

After all she was a survivor.

**So, did I do the Mockingjay justice? Please let me know**


	7. Victor

Enobaria: Victor

She grew up in a career district, promised to have everything she could ever want and all that was asked from her in return was to kill. This was common in District 2, the best and the brightest were chosen at a young age to be trained for the Hunger Games. There was no greater honor to the young girl as this, she would be a victor, one of the most famous people in Panem. She would have riches and be adored by the Capitol. Future tributes would look up to her and beg her for advice. Her mother always begged her to consider other future options, like falling in love and raising. She had always scoffed at this, who needed a family when they were loved by the whole country.

Her mother's worst fear came true on the Reaping day of the 62nd annual Hunger Games, when her seventeen year old daughter volunteered. She watched her mother cry, but it had been to late to do anything about it even if she had wanted to. On the way to the Capitol she was shaking with pure excitement about what she would see, what score she would get, who her allies would be, everything. Her training score was a 9 which she was slightly disappointed with, she had thought she had done a much better job with her throwing knives than a 9. The knives had disappointed her again when she was in the final two of the Games without a weapon, that is an additional weapon. She had torn out the throat of the monster of a boy from District 1 using only her teeth, winning the Hunger Games.

And just like that, she had it all, fame, money, admirers, and most importantly honor. She had gotten her teeth sharpened, and was even more recognizable because of it. She went from a career tribute in training to the most popular person in Panem in only weeks, and she was loving ever minute of it. Mentoring was not just a duty to her, it was an honor and a bragging right, It was also another way to be noticed. Every time he tribute won she got even more famous and she reminded everyone that she was, flashing her teeth in every interview and flaunting her winnings around like there was no tomorrow.

Thirteen years after she fought her way out of the Arena she volunteered to enter again. This time with the rest of the most famous people in Panem, the man with the trident, the girl who fooled Panem, but the most impressing was the star-crossed lovers of District 12. Until the day she died she would claim that if it had not been for the rebellion she would have won again. But she was taken from the Arena too soon. She hear screams in the Capitol prison and District 13, all because of the rebellion.

It was over, the Games, her life. She didn't have anyone, no other victor, no husband or children, most people wouldn't even look at her now. Sometimes she wished she could be like the some of the other victors. Enough of a fool to fall in love, smart to trick the world, or brave so she could have been a hero of Panem.  
But she was only a victor, that's all she ever could be.

**Well that it. I was thinking that after I finish ****_Finding Peace_**** I might do another series of oneshots like this. Please let me know what you think about this story and another (possibly) new one.**


End file.
